


Teacher Kinks

by Ecila



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Louis!teacher, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, and because it's Louis and Harry fucking, but not too graphic or is it, enough said, handjobs, harry bottoms, harry!student, it's hot because it's forbidden, it's really just smut, kinks in public, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tops, obviously, tad blowjob, teacher kinks, teacher x student sex, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Louis is Harry's teacher, but he really doesn't care. He fucks Harry and Harry enjoys it.<br/>It's graphic. Mainly just about their sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> It's graphic! I can only repeat myself. It's quite graphic! All about sex (I think). So, if you're not up for it, please don't read it. It's recommended for "Larry Stylinson" fans obviously, because it has Louis and Harry fucking. Lol.  
> Now if you're into it: ENJOY! You're welcome!;)
> 
> PS. I wrote this in one go... if the grammar is shit, I apologize in advance. I didn't proofread, nor did I have anyone look over it. Hope you can look passed it and enjoy it anyways!

I.

 

The feathery haired male feels the finger nails digging into his skin, hears the moans and rigid breathes he elicits from the other male who arches almost painfully into his body in need of pressing closer and closer. He can hear gasps, when he thrusts in, so forceful that he must injure his partner. But his lust is stronger than any sense of reasoning and he pushes faster and harder, pounding heavily into the younger male, his hands fiercely holding onto the other male's hips, keeping him in place even if he tried to move.

The other male, a mob of curls and all lean muscle, throws his head back as he screams, goes under from the wave of pleasure that hits him stronger than it ever has. He calls the older male's name, his whole body shaking as he comes, his walls tightening around the other male's shaft, clenching and giving the other the last straw he needs to come himself, spurting into the condom, still buried deep inside his buttocks.

The feathery haired male can feel the other male's walls contract around him, arousing him some more, even as he works his way through a blinding orgasm that has him seeing stars, as he's drowning in pure ecstasy. He's drowning in Harry.

 

The feathery haired male with the brilliant blue eyes gets up from the bed, perspiration covering his body as he walks to his bathroom to retrieve slightly wet towels. Walking back over to the younger male in his bed, he grins down at the latter, hovering with his naked frame over the sated boy that is drowsily glancing his way. He wipes the come from the sleepy male's stomach, carefully running the wet towel over the glistening skin, his eyes lingering on the lean muscles on full display in the bright light of the LED lights above their heads.

Harry, the younger male, all unruly curls that are the very definition of 'sex hair' now, his insistently closing eyes usually of a bright emerald colour, automatically leans into the touch, a slight smile lingering on his lips. His whole body is screaming sated in more ways than one, he can still feel the slight throbbing of the feathery-haired male's shaft in his buttocks until minutes ago, feels the slight sting that comes when he gets stretched out too fast because the other male is too impatient to prepare him properly and can't bring himself to care. He knows he'll probably walk like a freaking' duck for days to come, but every last bit that reminds him of Louis is worth living with. Louis being the other male in question, obviously.

"Thank you..." Harry whispers sleepily, barely coherent, as he fights the closing of his eyes and fails slowly but surely.

Louis chuckles, "My pleasure." Throwing the wet towel into his laundry basket and slides into bed beside Harry. "You gonna stay over?"

At that Harry's eyes blink open a little, a frown forming on his face now. "No, I can't..." he admits rather regretfully, letting out a slow sigh. "I'll have to sneak back in, before my parents find out I was gone."

"Wouldn't want them to know there little perfect boy is no longer a virgin, do we?" Louis teases, running his fingers along the marks he left on Harry's rather pale skin, finger dipping into a hickey he put a lot of effort into creating; a big red mark blooming just below his neck, just out of sight if Harry wears a shirt that doesn't show of his chest. Ironically Harry had a tendency to wear just that, liking to show off his two bird tattoos. Now he can't though.

Harry rolls his eyes, pushing Louis with no strength behind it. "Wouldn't want them to know that I'm fuckin' my teacher, more like." He corrects, letting out a slow yawn. "They sure wouldn't be happy 'bout that."

Louis snorts, nodding his head in slow agreement as he lets his fingers circle around the hickey he made, laughs as Harry winces when he pushes into it a bit more forcefully just to tease an reaction out of Harry. "To be fair, they wouldn't be happy about you fucking anybody. The teacher part is only making matters worse though."

Louis leans forward, brushes his wet fringe out of his face and moves right into Harry's space, naked skin scraping naked skin. "Hi." He breathes, cobalt eyes bright as he faces Harry's green ones, smile wide as he dips forward, brushing his slightly swollen lips against Harry's, invading Harry's mouth and greedily sucking Harry's tongue into his mouth for a passionate kiss. His hands instinctively slide down to Harry's round nice arse, squeezing a cheek playfully and kissing the moan right out of his quivering lips as it comes. As his tongue fights Harry's into oblivion, his fingers slide to the creek of Harry's bottom, running a finger along the cleft in exciting motions, fingers already dipping inside and eliciting yet a louder moan from the younger boy, who subconsciously, grinds down on the fingers he slowly feels invading his most inner depths.

"'Nother round?" Louis whispers in-between heated kisses, fingers already pumping in and out of Harry as he speaks, his shaft long having returned to his proud size, pressing against Harry's stomach as he speaks and he can't bring himself to ever be ashamed of the lust that rolls of him in waves as he speaks, his eyes hooded, the clear blue of his iris barely visible and reduced to a tiny outer line of his pupils.

Harry moans in response, nods his head slowly as he utters breathless "yes please" as his hands scramble to Louis' lazy finger, trying to speed up the rhythm of slowly entering.

"Are you trying to finger yourself with my hand?" Louis chuckles, breath hot on Harry's neck as he leaves Harry's face long enough to kiss the biggest hickey he's marked Harry with. He gently sucks on the bruised skin, hears the gasped moan in fascination that triggers him to continue his work and fights Harry's trembling fingers that try to make him go faster. He manages to continue the agonizingly slow rhythm of pushing in and out of Harry, his finger almost leaving Harry's bottom every time to elicit the most of Harry every thrust into his tight cleft.

"Y-yes..." Harry is shaking with want, overwhelmed by the need in his emerald eyes that reduce him to a whimpering, shaking mess. He is long passed embarrassment with Louis. He's spoken his every dirty fantasy to his teacher and had been granted most of them. He's learned that speaking his mind, especially with Louis brought him to places and feelings he couldn't imagine if he tried, couldn't fantasize in such grand and amazing detail. And it always felt better than he dared to hope. Harry's cock is painfully hard, pressing against his stomach by this point and all the nice wiping has gone to waste, seeing as he leaks a tiny bit of pre-come again, sweat covering his body.

Louis' hand stops dead in its tracks as he bites down onto the hickey, teeth digging into the sensitive skin and Harry screams at the sudden pain. Louis licks over the parts, lingering with his tongue around the bird tattoos just below the hickey, licking down a strip, as though tasting the tattoo bird.

Harry's body is slightly trembling by this point, his whole body filled with unreleased tension. "L-Lou... I-I need to... c-co--"

But Louis doesn't let the younger male speak, shushing him with his lips, pressing firmly down on the younger male's as he slowly slides down Harry's body, lips never leaving the wet skin as he trails down, passed the slightly visibly six pack, passed the light pubic hair and nestling just on top of Harry's fully erected cock, lips lightly pressing down onto the red shaft, slowly running his tongue along the length, experimentally slow, evoking twitches and breathless moans from Harry in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Louis, _please_!" Harry's reached the point of begging, as he trembles in pure need, his body aching to be filled up by Louis, aching to feel Louis inside him again, to touch him again and light his whole body on fire with his own. He aches to feel the blissful pain that Louis always grands him in such vicious manner that Harry is blinded and sees stars and can't breathe. "I need you inside me now..." he whispers in his last desperate breath, trying to be coherent to Louis and himself. "I can't t-take it anymore, I need you to--"

With one slick motion Louis has pushed Harry's legs to each of his sides, pushed Harry's arse up enough to enter him from the front, pushing in so fast the younger male can't quite comprehend it, until the burning pain rages through his entire body and elicits yet another moan. Harry succumbs to the pleasure that follows with the pain. He's never had a masochistic bone in his body, he just really didn't _like_ pain - until Louis taught him otherwise.

Harry almost sighs in relief, when Louis doesn't stop at one thrust like he sometimes does. Sometimes he'd enter Harry and not move at all, as though expecting Harry to do the work, as though wanting to tease him into action to such a painful degree. But today it seems Louis' patience has been wearing thin all day and he can't bother to tease Harry now. Not buried deep inside the latter.

When Louis pounds into him, his rhythm fast and relentless as he grunts, Harry can only moan in both pain and pleasure as he feels the new tide of an orgasm approaching slowly but surely. Only Louis could make Harry come twice within an hour. Then again, only Louis had ever managed to enter his sexual fantasies and stay there for good, main-starring them every night ever since first appearing. Only Louis could outdo all his fantasies by pushing and licking and touching in just the right places to drive Harry into utter oblivion.

When Harry comes, he does it so hard that he squirts his come out, spreading the white gobs across Louis' favourite black blanket as he screams Louis' name, aching to his very core as he feels Louis' come fill up his arse around the same time he goes under the wave of pleasure and drifts off just like that.

 

When Harry wakes up, it's to Louis' insistent shaking of his shoulders, “Harry! Harry! For god's sake HAROLD!” the teacher shouts, shaking Harry's shoulders violently to this point. “Open your damn eyes!”

Harry grumbles, snuggles deeper into the pillow, uttering something about another five minutes.

Louis rolls his eyes, only in his boxers now, bite marks and nail scratches all over his neck as he swiftly kicks Harry out of the bed. A loud groan is heard as the younger male frowns at his teacher, his eyes fluttering open to reveal a hazy pair of emerald green. “Why'd you kick me?”

“'Cause you wouldn't wake up. And because I can. I'm your teacher, I'm allowed to assault you in every way I like.”

Harry chuckles, yawning as he shakes his head. “I'm sure _that's_ not how it works at all.”

“Well, I can because you let me. Because you couldn't live with weekly intake of my cock in your arse. Because you love my cock in your mouth... In fact, it seems you like my cock in every part of your body, really. You can't be upset with me Harry.” Louis replies matter-of-factly, smirk wide as he leans down, lips brushing Harry's, “I'm the best fuck you'll ever have and you know it. You wouldn't trade it for the world. Judging by the force of your orgasms, at least.”

Harry opens his mouth, ready to argue, when Louis lifts his hand to stop the latter from talking.

“You need to go home, Harry. It's already 6. Your parents will be up in half an hour, so you have like twenty minutes to make it.” Louis explains with a grin, rolling back his shoulders, stretching his arms, subconsciously flexing his muscles.

Harry can't take his eyes off Louis' body, entranced by the hard muscles adorning his lover's body. He licks his lips, eyes trained on Louis' six pack, moving with the motion. “Mhm...what? What did you just... say?” Harry utters, distraction clear on his face.

Louis snorts, shaking his head at the younger lad. “I was saying that we should fuck in my office at lunch. I got a free period after that and you can skip a class. You're smart after all.”

Harry's head snaps up to face his teacher, his eyes wide. So far they had only done things as risky as fuck in the shopping centre, while he leaned against the toilet stall and tried to keep quiet whenever someone entered the room. Louis had fucked Harry against the wall outside their hotel room in the middle of the night in a corner where the camera's couldn't quite reach. They'd also done it a couple of times at the beach – it was probably due to Harry wanting to fulfil another fantasy of his and Louis more than willing to comply to 'exotic positions and places' like he puts it. They had fucked in Louis' car in broad daylight more times than Harry can possibly count. Even in the school parking lot once, but that was after hours and the risk of maintaining high alert to make sure no one caught them, had turned on Harry to the point that Louis barely entered him and had him already leaking onto the nice white leather's of Louis' back-seats. They had fucked against Louis' glass wall, where they could see straight into their neighbour across the street's balcony, where an elderly couple was having their afternoon tea.

There was something about the 'getting caught' aspect that Harry so turned out that he was brimming, close to leaking every time when they would do a bit of riskier stunts. Louis had mused that it must be one of Harry's kinks, a kick to get an additional thrill. It always gets Harry off harder too.

The reason why Harry seems to react so violently, a twitch in his cock, erection already showing through the blankets by Louis' mere suggestion is probably the fact that Louis doesn't have a lock at his office, leaving it open for everyone to enter. Even if they knock first, there wouldn't be much time to hide if it came down to it.

Feeling on edge while Louis thrusts into him, the mere thought has Harry steadily growing hard and he finds himself slipping his hands under the blanket to relief the building tension. He nods, barely making it passed the movements. “Yeah... that... yeah. Yes. Please.” He's breathless at the aspect of pressing his body onto the desk Louis always grades his papers on, finds himself closing his eyes and imagining to push all the pens and pencils off the desk in one big brush of his hand, his body being pushed onto the table, him facing the big whiteboard right behind the desk, as he feels Louis yank his pants and boxers down. Bend over the desk, arse firmly lifted to give Louis easy access while his hard shaft presses into the hard relentless table. The pain of not being able to relief himself as Louis positions himself behind him and teasingly dips the tip inside Harry's cleft in his usually slow-paced manner that has Harry's body violently shake in anticipation and burning lust. Then slowly Louis would thrust his hard shaft into Harry's bottom, without having prepared the younger male beforehand and making the stretching process burn a lot more than it has to, the pain adding to the pleasure. Harry gasps a loud moan that Louis shushes, because the walls are thin and people are just walking passed his office right outside. People, such as all the teachers that have their offices next to his own, including Principle Turner, who while a nice person, would surely not quite appreciate hearing moans from one of his students and his teacher while they have sexual intercourse. Especially because Mr Turner is a closeted homophobe, like Harry has found out.

Harry would roll his head back, when Louis thrusts harder into Harry, forcing the loud moans out of him, while clamping his sweaty hand over Harry's mouth to prevent the noises from leaving his quivering lips. He would bite down onto Louis' fingers, because he bites when he's turned on and he would--

“Harry! Hey, hey! Harry!” Louis calls his name for what feels like the 10th time, rolling his eyes at the younger male daydreaming at a time like this. “You need to leave!” he points out, pointing to the door with a careless wave of his hand. “And you're hard. So jerk off fast, so you can leave. Unless you wanna leave like that... but good luck explaining to everyone what got you so horny.”

Harry stares at his teacher in utter shock, ripped out of his fantasies and he nods his head frantically once realizing that his teacher is right. “Right... right... sorry. Um, I...” Harry swallows, his pupils still lust blown as he tries to speak. His fingers still around his shaft, though having lost his grip when he got lost in his own fantasies. “Yes... I want you to fuck me hard against your desk, while my paper is strewn across the floor and I want to come all over your red marking pens.” He utters, his eyes glazed over.

Louis barks out a laugh, shaking his head at the boy still on the floor that seems to have an relentless amount of kinky sex fantasies. “Remember when we talked about your kinks? I know what it is now... you've definitely got a teacher kink.”

Harry stares at Louis, swallows around the painfully hard erection he sports, “Can you wear your glasses today, too?”

Louis snickers, his beautiful cobalt eyes dancing in amusement as they settle on Harry's aroused state. “I can wear just my glasses, if you want... and maybe a tie to finish off this teacher look.”

Harry is long passed the embarrassment. He has been for long. “Yes, please. Yes. God, _yes_!”

“You're lucky I became your home room teacher this year.” Louis smirks, leaning down and taking Harry's shaft into his hand, his fingers overlapping Harry's as he squeezes, eliciting another breathless moan from the younger boy. “Not _every_ teacher would know how to deal with that teacher kink of yours.” He whispers, setting to work, as he starts moving his hand faster, still holding onto Harry's hand at the same time, a smile bright on his face.

In that moment Louis looks like the most viciously beautiful deity Harry had ever seen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, please leave a comment in the comment section below!  
> If you want me to continue, please write a comment! And say more than "more please". Proper sentences and content in those are appreciated! :)
> 
> -E
> 
> PS. Somehow I wanted a part where Louis bites Harry's dick but I forgot about that scene xD Maybe in the possible sequel if you liked it enough ;))


End file.
